Breaking Laws
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Inspired by an old story of mine A New Law. Strangers see Otani and Risa together and they don't understand what keeps them together, but Risa and Otani know better then anyone that it doesn't matter if you fight all the time, as long as you love... It all works out. Sometimes, you just end up with a black eye along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I really don't know where I'm going with this one. What was suppose to happen was I was suppose to just clean up A New Law and be done with it and then I changed it too much. I don't want to take down what someone else enjoys, but I didn't want this to go to waste... I have this chapter and another written up. I'll share and everyone can let me know if I should keep going. :) I have plans to just do a series of one-shots based off of A New Law, so there are going to be similarities but everything is going to be really different. The good news about this is if I get caught up in school again I don't have to worry about leaving any of you hanging because they all can stand on their own. **

Both Risa and Otani worked well together. To everyone looking at their relationship from the outside, all anyone ever saw was the fighting and the height differences between the people thought that those two things together meant that Risa and Otani were a mismatched couple, and admittedly they had a point. The two of them fought like cats and dogs. People were quick to think that the two of them didn't… fit both emotionally and physically.

However, those that saw these fights were people who didn't know the couple that well.

Not long after Risa and Otani graduated, Risa became a model to help pay for school. It was only meant to be a part time thing so that she could pay the bills, but thats not what ended up happening. Risa had the right look and she had an amazing personality for being a model. Before Risa knew what was happening, she was not only paying off school, but she was also _saving _money on the side.

Otani went to college and worked to put himself through school, but quickly found out that going to school and holding a part time job were making his grades suffer. Where Risa had no problem keeping her work life and school separate from one another and maintaining a balance; Otani had issues with stress and he found that he either worked too much and didn't pay enough attention to school, or he didn't go to work and went to school and he got fired. Otani thought about pulling back on his hours at school but Risa wouldn't hear any of it. Risa knew better than anybody that Otani wanted to be a teacher, she knew it was his passion. She suggested that she help him pay for college.

She probably should have picked a better time to bring it up. Bringing up a money situation at a bikini shoot might not have been the best time to talk about something like that. But Risa got excited about the idea of being able to help out someone she loved, and she had all this money that was just lying around and she was making more. She had liked the idea.

They had argued over that rather publicly that day. The two of them went back and forth.

Otania said that she was overstepping. Risa told him he was being a pain in the ass. A makeup artist unwisely chose a moment in the middle of all of that to interrupt and almost was ripped apart.

All anyone would have ever seen or heard about this living situation and money issue would be what they put on display. Risa told Otani that she could help pay for school, they had argued and all anyone saw that day was a girlfriend trying to help her boyfriend and her boyfriend getting angry. Some people thought that Risa was trying to buy Otani's love. Some people saw the argument and saw that Otani was being ungrateful. Other's didn't know how they had got together, and others just wondered how they had sex.

What no one saw that day, was how Otani has opened up in bed to Risa about feeling like a failure. What no one knew was that after the arguing stopped that day Risa realized that she had once again got too excited about something and didn't think before she brought it up. No one saw the apologizes. No one saw how the couple maturely deciding they weren't ready to go there just yet. What people did see of the couple was how Risa had thrown a plate of food at Otani's head when he had called her his sugar momma.

Otani went through another semester of college and when he completed his semester and found that he got dismal grades, he talked to his girlfriend and the two of them came up with a compromise. Risa would help him pay for school and it would be a loan, they also decided that they would move in together and cut back on expenses since they were both living on their own at that point and it made no sense to live apart anymore.

Otani and Risa's problem was and would always be that they were two excitable people who were dating one another. They fed off of each others energy and they got really excited really fast about things. The only problem the two of them really had was that they were both too much alike and it lead to arguments, but the arguments were meanless really and they didn't affect the couple. People would have seen that if they were the type of couple to be affectionate in public, but they weren't.

Risa and Otani had both tried many times to turn into a couple that kept a low profile. They both attempted to be "normal". It continually irritated both of them that they were known for their bickering and antics. But for better or worse the two of them were going to be the couple that people remembered, and over the years they had come to accept that they would never be normal and they would never be low profile.

ENDISH… :)

** R/R as always! Please and Thank you! LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Otani and Risa has just moved into their own apartment and they were unpacking. The two of them had been bickering for the last three days. There were boxes all over their tiny apartment. The last week had lead to a lot of small arguments and their apartment looked like a bomb had went off. Both of them were avoiding the kitchen because they had turned into toddlers during dinner tonight and there was a major mess in the kitchen from a food fight that had broken out. The whole place was a mess and they were a mess, but they were getting it figured out.

Risa didnt know how she was going to figure out how to get the peas out of the nooks and crannies of the stove….

So she hoped.

It was late at night, and Risa has claimed the middle of the living room of their new apartment. There were papers all over the place, the printer was in the middle of the floor, Risa had her laptop in her lap. She was working on her homework on the floor of their apartment in the living room. The brand new computer desk, was laying dead on the floor next to her. Otani was trying to put together a bookcase that had an instruction manual with more pictures than words.

"Who the hell decided that this is a good idea? I can read! The only thing I'm getting from that stupid fucking thing is a bunch of useless pictures." Otani threw the book across the room.

Risa looked up from her paper and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. It was on the tip of her tongue to point out that not reading the instructions had lead to the demise of the computer desk, but the paper she was working on was worth twenty percent of her grade..

So she figured she was more than willing to buy a new one or pay someone to put it together for her.

But she couldn't help herself, "I think they do that so they don't have to translate in different languages."

Otani grunted and continued to built the book case on his own. "Stupid..shitty thing… You would think it would come built…"

"I could have just paid-" Otani gave her a look and she shut up and went back to her paper.

Otani finally put the bookshelf together, but had an issue getting it off the floor by himself so Risa unbent herself and helped him lift it up.

"I told you I didn't need the instructions!" Otani stood proudly next to the bookcase, that admittedly looked just fine.

Risa laughed, "It took you three times as long to put it together."

"It did not take longer! It would have taken longer-"

"I know I know. I'm just being testy because of this stupid paper." Risa waved him off and went back to her spot on the floor. It was hitting one in the morning and she was tired and hungry, but the paper was due in two days and she had five pages to go.

Finally Risa couldn't take it any longer. Her class was on 20's fashion, and although it was a fun class, she hated writing papers. She closed the laptop and crawled to her boyfriend. Otani was a laying on the floor feeling proud of himself.

Risa put her head in his lap and grinned up at him. "Good job! Good boy! Amazing work!" She patted him on the chest.

"Oh come on?! You did not have to put that thing together. Give me some credit." Otani sulked.

Risa giggled. "I'll give you credit thats deserved when you revive my computer desk."

"You know that wasn't my fault!"

"All I know is everything was going fine until you came in to help."

Otani grunted and pulled the instruction manual from under the couch. "This might have been all me."

"Might have?!"

"I thought it was going to be easy!"

Risa lifted her head up and just looked at him. "Of course you did. You saw me putting together just fine and you thought you would show me up!-"

Otani just looked at her like and Risa admitted defeat. It was his fault that they didn't have a desk, but she was being testy so she shut up.

"How's the paper?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Otani just laughed. "How do you find stuff to write about after five pages? Isn't the stupid paper on a skirt from the 20's?"

"You don't! I'm all for fashion but this is just stupid! I have written the same paragraph two different ways now! How do the colors in this skirt inspire me? And I'm suppose to write two pages just about the color!..." Risa stopped herself before she got too worked up.

Otani pointedly avoided looking at his computer. He had an online test that was due tomorrow and he was working on the theory that if he acted like he didn't have a history class, that the test wouldn't exist.

Risa knew him too well. "You still have to take the test."

"I do not!"

"You are not going to drop the class just so you dont have to take this test!"

"I'm gonna fail!"

"Well then I'm just going to have to work on the floor for the rest of my life, because you have a test to take. I am not going to allow you to use me as an excuse to why you couldn't do your work."

Otani sighed and Risa laughed. She didn't know when the two of them had started to turn into adults, but it sucked and she loved it at the same time. She grinned as she watched Otani approach his computer like it was going to bite him.


End file.
